It's Christmas Once Again
by LLfreak
Summary: The title is pretty selfexplanatory it's Christmas once again in Stars Hollow. L&L pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine.

A/N: Hey everyone this is my fist ever fanfic so be nice but if it sucks please let me know I wrote this a while ago but I've been to afraid to post it because I don't think it is that good but I'm going to try and think positively lol. Yes, this is just the beginning I have more coming unless this totally blows "Dirty".

Pairing: I would have to say Luke and Lorelai of course because they are awesome together I wouldn't have it any other way! and then Rory and Dean. I know what most of you are thinking Dean 'groan' what about Jess… Well sorry to break it to you all but I'm not really a big Jess fan same with Logan i mean they're both ok but I like Dean the best (or Marty) please don't throw anything at me. Wow! Ok, I didn't mean for this to be as long as it is. One more thing Rory is still at Chilton but Lorelai and Sookie opened their Inn early like two years early. That's all you need to know I hope you all like it and please try to review even if it's just one word.

It's Christmas Once Again.

(Dragonfly Inn main lobby)

Lorelai: (answering the phone) Dragonfly Inn Lorelai speaking. Okay, one room, (pause) and do you want a room with two queen size beds or a room with one king. pause) oh (chuckle) well how about I reserve the room with the two queen size beds and if you make up you can share a bed (laughs) your welcome (pause) you too, yep, bye.

Man: Sorry to interrupt, but were would you like the garland?

Lorelai: If you could lace it through the railing going up the stairs I would really appreciate it.

Man: No problem.

(Tom walks by) Lorelai: Hey Tom, when do you think you will be done hanging the lights outside?

Tom: In about two hours.

Lorelai: Great! (Phone rings again) Michel will you answer that.

Michel: No.

Lorelai: Michel it's your job.

Michel: I don't care people annoy me today.

Lorelai: Save your excuses for the people at the employment office.

Michel: (Sigh) Dragonfly Inn Michel speaking.

(Luke's diner, Lorelai enters)

Lorelai: Luke I need coffee (pause) Lukey!

Luke: Don't call me that.

Lorelai: Sure that you hear, but my plea for coffee you ignore.

Luke: Will you hold your horses Lorelai there are other customers here. (Walks over) Okay what can I get you?

Lorelai: Um? Let me think (pause) coffee!

Luke: It's going to kill you!

Lorelai: You have to die sometime.

Luke: Lorelai how many cups have you had this morning?

Lorelai: Two

(Luke looks at her funny)

Lorelai: ...fine four but your coffee is better than mine.

Luke: No!

Lorelai: Please Luke! (Smiling)I'll be your best friend!

Luke: Lorelai.

Lorelai: Fine! (Turns to customer) Hey you, yeah you, can I have some of your coffee?

Luke: Lorelai what hell are you doing! (Turns to look at the customer) I'm really sorry about that.

Lorelai: Well you weren't going to give me any and I need my coffee.

(Luke gives her coffee)

Lorelai: Thanks Lukey you are the best, my knight in shining armor, my savior, my…

(Rory walks)

Luke: Hi Rory. Just a warning your moms gone crazy!

Rory: (laugh) That's my mom.

Lorelai: That's what happens when I don't get coffee. Your lucky I didn't turn into Carrie.

Luke: Who's Carrie?

Rory: You know the horror movie Carrie.

Luke: (stares blankly) No.

Rory: Never mind could I just have a coffee to go please.

Luke: To go as in you're not staying.

Lorelai: That usually what to go means Luke.

Luke: Rory don't leave me alone with your mother!

Rory: Sorry Luke but I promised Dean we would do something this morning since I am going to spend the night at Lanes.

Luke: (Hands her coffee) Here you go.

Rory: Bye Luke, thanks for the coffee. Bye mom and try andbe nice to Luke.

Lorelai: (Smiling) I'm always nice.

(Rory exits)

Lorelai: More coffee please.

(Jess stumbles down the stairs and into the diner)

Luke: Aren't we graceful this morning.

Jess: I'm going out.

Luke: Where?

Jess: Out.

Luke: When will you be back?

Jess: I don't know.

Luke: Jess!

Jess: What do you want from me Uncle Luke? Today is my day off I don't know where I am going or when I will be back. Bye.

(Leaves slamming the door behind him)

Luke: Geez.

Lorelai: (Looking concerned) Are you ok Luke?

Luke: Yeah I'm fine. (Refills Lorelai's coffee)

Lorelai: (quietly) Thanks. (Pause) So Luke are you coming to the Christmas party at the Inn? Hosted by yours truly!

Luke: I don't know it depends on how busy I am here.

Lorelai: You have to be there Luke, this is the first ever Christmas party since Sookie and I opened the Inn. We want all of our friends to be there! (pause) You wont believe how pretty it looks, there is a giant Christmas tree covered form head to toe in white lights, there's garland handing everywhere, and of course there will be mistletoe (pause) but I wouldn't stand to close to that because Miss Patty will be there and you know how she is she will hit on any guy within a four mile radius.

Luke: (small laugh)

Lorelai: Oh and there will be karaoke and I have saved the best of last!

Luke: Really and what is that?

(Lorelai drums on the counter)

Lorelai: There will be (dramatic pause)ice-skating!

Luke: I don't ice-skate.

Lorelai: You don't ice-skate!

Luke: That's right (takes a deep breath) Personally I think it's rather stupid! I mean who really wants to put sharp objects on their feet just to slide around on a slab of frozen water?

Lorelai: Awww, Luke you don't know how to ice-skate.

Luke: I know how to ice-skate.

Lorelai: Ahh no you don't! But that's okay I can teach you. I'm no Kristi Yamaguchi but I can skate.

Customer: Hmm hmm

Luke: I'll be right back. (Luke takes customers order than comes back)

Lorelai: So what do you say Luke?

Luke: You don't have to teach me Lorelai. I'm sure not everyone will be skating tomorrow.

Lorelai: I know Luke but you need to take a break from all of this. (Gestures around the diner with her hands) You never go out and let loose so let me teach you it will be fun I promise.

Luke: (sighs) Fine.

Lorelai: Goodie! Meet me at the Inn around 6ish and don't be late (pause) I've got to get to work see you later. (Lorelai smiles at Luke then exist the diner)

A/N: I hope everyone liked it I will update again hopefully tomorrow. Again this is my first fic so if you all could hit review button and let me know how I am doing I would really appreciate it. Thanks: )


	2. Chapter 2

(Rory is walking towards Deans house. Jess runs up to her.)

Rory: What do you want Jess.

Jess: Is that anyway to greet someone? I thought a lady of your stature would know better.

Rory: What's that suppose to mean.

Jess: Nothing, never mind. Here I'm finally returning the book I borrowed from you.

Rory: Thanks! How did you like it?

Jess: Wasn't half bad.

Rory: (Smiling) I knew you would like it.

Jess: I never said I liked it.

Rory: Close enough.

Jess: So, (pause) where you headed?

Rory: Dean and I are going out today.

(Jess makes a face)

Jess: Your still dating him.

Rory: Yeah! Dean is a really great guy.

Jess: He just doesn't seem like your type.

Rory: Well you obviously don't know me.

Jess: You just don't seem to have a lot in common with him.

Rory: (Raising her voice) What would you know?

Dean: Rory there you are.

Rory: Hey Dean! I was just coming to see you.

Dean: (Notices Jess) What is he doing here?

Jess: (Smirk) Nice to see you too.

Rory: He saw me walking to your house and gave back the book I lent him a while ago.

(Holds up the book)

Dean: Whatever.

Jess: Jeez I'm out of here, bye Rory. (Pause) Dean.

Rory: Bye.

Dean: Bye.

(Jess walks away)

Rory: So what do you want to do?

Dean: What?

Rory: It was just a book Dean. Don't get so mad.

Dean: I'm sorry Rory but there is something about him I can't stand.

Rory: Like what.

Dean: Maybe that he likes my girlfriend.

Rory: What! Jess doesn't like me. Even if he did it wouldn't matter because I am with you.

Dean: (Grabs Rory's hand) I know.

(Outside the Dragonfly Inn)

Lorelai: There you are!

(Drags Luke to bench by the ice)

Lorelai: Hurry up Luke!

Luke: I'm ready.

Lorelai: First things first (pause) before you get on the ice remember (pause) the ice is your friend. That said are you ready to give it a go Lukey?

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: Okay I get it no more Lukey. (Pause) Ready Lucas?

Luke: (sighs) Yeah.

Lorelai: I won't let you fall I promise.

Luke: That's a great comfort.

Lorelai: Hey! I resent that. (Smiles) Now come on.

(Lorelai extends her hand, Luke looks at her, as he steps onto the ice he gently takes her hand. After a little wobbling Luke straightens up and starts to skate fairly well. He smiles to himself as they both skate hand in hand.)

Luke: I feel ridiculous!

Lorelai: Well you shouldn't you are doing really well.

(Luke almost falls)

Lorelai: Guess I spoke to soon.

Luke: Do you mind if we sit down for a minute

Lorelai: Not at all.

Luke: (Sigh) Thanks.

(Luke and Lorelai sit down)

Lorelai: So what's going on with you Luke?

Luke: What do you mean?

Lorelai: You know with the whole Jess situation. How is everything going with you and Jess?

Luke: (Sigh) Fine.

Lorelai: Fine that's it.

Luke: I don't know.

Lorelai: You can tell me Luke believe it or not I do know how to listen.

Luke: (Takes in a deep breath) Sometimes I feel like I don't have control. I never knew that parenting could be this hard. I want to help him but I'm afraid (sigh) I'm afraid that I'm just going to fail him in the end.

Lorelai: Oh Luke. You took in a seventeen year old when his mom didn't want to deal with him. He came with baggage and you knew that. I even told you that it would be difficult but you helped because he is family. I think that you are doing a terrific job. Don't doubt yourself, one day when you have your own kids you will be a great dad.

Luke: Really?

Lorelai: Really! (Pause) Now what do you say we hit the ice.

A/N That my friends was chapter two. I should have chapter three up in a couple of days. hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I know everyone can't wait to read the rest of my story.. lol just kidding. I had work and than was at Summerfest got to loveKeith Urban and Tim McGraw :)So here it is the moment you all have been waiting for yeahI'mtalking to youthe thirdchapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this story...other than my idea.

(Gilmore residents Lorelai enters)

Rory: Mom?

Lorelai: Rory is that you?

Rory: No it's your other daughter Schmory!

Lorelai: What are you doing here I thought you were spending the night at Lanes?

Rory: I am I just needed to pick up some things. (Pause) Coffee.

(Rory hands Lorelai coffee)

Lorelai: You're always thinking of me this is why you're my favorite child.

Rory: I bet you say that to all of your children.

Lorelai: (laugh) No, only the ones who come baring coffee.

Rory: (laugh) So where were you?

Lorelai: I was trying to teach Luke how to ice-skate!

Rory: Luke doesn't know how to ice-skate!

Lorelai: I know I was surprised too. I mean this is Luke, he knows how to do everything!

Rory: So how did it go? Did you have fun?

Lorelai: Yeah it was (pause) only...

Rory: Only what?

Lorelai: After skating for a while Luke almost fell, so he said that he needed to sit down for a moment.(deep breath) AndI asked him how things were going between him and Jess. He went on about how he wants to help Jess but is afraid of failing him.

Rory: Wow. Poor Luke.

(Takes a sip of coffee)

Lorelai: He looked so sad.

Rory: So what happened? Did you say anything to him?

Lorelai: I told him that he is doing the best he can with Jess and that some day he will make a great dad. (Pause) He seemed better after we talked. (Laugh) For a moment I thought he was going to (pause).

Rory: Going to what? What did you think he was going to do?

Lorelai: Patient younggrasshopper.

Rory: Sorry, I got a little excited there please continue.

Lorelai: For a moment I thought he was going to (laugh) kiss me…(shaking her head)… it was weird.

Rory: Did you want him too?

Lorelai: Want him to what?

Rory: To kiss you!

Lorelai: No! (Pause) I mean (sigh) I don't know its Luke.

Rory: Yes, I know, the same Luke that has liked you for the past eight years.

Lorelai: You are crazy Rory! Luke doesn't like me.

Rory: Are you serious mom? He flirts with you all the time and he is always staring at you and I see the way you stare at him when you think no one's watching.

Lorelai: (Blushes slightly) Luke doesn't like me, I annoy him, and the only way he stares at me is like I am crazy!

Rory: He likes you mom and I think you like him too your just in denial.

Lorelai: Rory (pause) I don't (pause) Luke is just a (sigh) just a friend

Rory: Mom everyone sees it! Well everyone but…

(Lorelai interrupts)

Lorelai: As much as I really want to finish this conversation I need to go to bed I've had a long day and I still have a lot to do before tomorrow night (pause) have fun at Lanes okay. Goodnight!

(Bends downand kisses Rory on the top of her head)

Rory: Goodnight (pause) I will meet you at the inn tomorrow around noon to help out.

Lorelai: Okay. (Lorelai climbs her stares)

Rory: (sigh) My mother the queen of denial.

(Lanes house)

Lane: So what did you and Dean do today?

Rory: Nothing much really he had to watch Clara because he's parents are out for the whole day so we went sledding and then to Luke's for some hot chocolate.

Lane: Sounds like you had fun.

Rory: Yeah (smile) I tried calling you but I didn't get an answer.

Lane: My mom made me go to an emergency bible study.

Rory: Why?

Lane: She found a candy wrapper in my backpack.

Rory: Wow!

Lane: Yeah, she said that I was eating the devil (pause) my life sucks let me live vicariously through you what else did you do today?

Rory: Nothing really after we went to Luke's I went home and got ready to come here.

Lane: Sounds exciting.

Rory: Very. Oh, while I was getting ready my mom came home from teaching Luke how to ice-skate.

Lane: Luke doesn't know how to ice-skate!

Rory: I know! Anyways she thought for a moment that Luke was going to kiss her.

Lane: Oh my God! He almost kissed her, that's great!

Rory: That's what I thought but now she thinks that she was blowing things out of proportion. Its ridicules Lane, my mom is so oblivious when it comes to Luke! The whole town can see that he likes her.

Lane: When your mom is ready to see it she will.

Rory: Yeah I guess

A/N: I thought that the part with Rory and Lane was out of character and just sounded funnybut I decided to keep it in. I hope everyone likes it. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen the moment you all (if there are some of you left) have been waiting for the last and final --( Redundant) :)chapter of my story please turn off all cell phones and pagers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I would like to say that it changed but it didn't I still don't own nothing!

(Dragonfly Inn, kitchen Lorelai enters)

Lorelai: Wow Sookie have you looked out there it is amazing! We really out did ourselves!

Sookie: Yeah I know it does look amazing doesn't it!

(Both giggle as Michel walks in)

Michel: Are you trying to kill me with this awful music?

Lorelai: Aww come on Michel where is your Christmas spirit?

Michel: I don't have Christmas spirit Christmas annoys me.

Lorelai: Ahh a regular Scrooge! Did Santa give you coal one year?

Michel: I don't want to talk about it.

(Michel storms out, Rory walks in)

Rory: What's wrong with him?

Lorelai: Santa did him wrong one year.

Rory: Oh (pause) well I just wanted to let you know that the guests are arriving.

Lorelai: Our first ever Christmas party is about to begin and everything and I mean everything looks amazing!

Sookie: I know I'm so excited I'm nervous!

(Sookie, Lorelai, and Rory giggle and exit the kitchen entering the lobby Sookie goes and talks to Jackson. Babette walks up to Lorelai and Rory)

Babette: Hi my crazy girls! You both look amazing! (Pause) This place looks amazing!

Lorelai: Thanks! (looks around) Where is Maury?

Babette: Oh sugar he couldn't make it Butterscotch is not feeling well so he decided to stay home and look after her.

Rory: Well tell him we said hi.

Lorelai: And that he missed one hell of a party!

Babette: I will, now you crazy girls have fun!

(Babette walks away)

Lorelai: I think someone is looking for you.

(Clara runs up to Rory, Dean follows from behind)

Clara: I found her!

Rory: Hi Clara, how are you?

Clara: I'm good. Will you go ice-skating with us please?

Rory: I would love too.

Dean: Are you sure (pause) you don't need to stay and help out for a while?

Rory: I'm sure they can manage without me.

(They Kiss)

Clara: ewww

Rory: Mom I'm going skating for a while.

Lorelai: Fine just make sure your back in time for karaoke.

Rory: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

(Rory, Dean, Clara exit while Luke enters the Inn)

Rory: Hi Luke!

Luke: Hi Rory (pause) hey have you seen your mom?

Rory: Yeah she's somewhere over there.

Luke: Thanks!

Rory: Yep (pause) hey Luke.

Luke: Yeah?

Rory: I heard that you have become quite the ice-skater.

Luke: Geez I can only imagine what your mom told you.

Rory: Don't worry she only had nice things to say about you Luke.

Luke: Oh!

Rory: Though I do recall her mentioning that you fell twice.

Luke: (sigh) I am going to find your mother.

Rory: Okay!

(Dining room Lorelai, Sookie, and Miss Patty are talking)

Miss Patty: Looks like you have an admirer.

Lorelai: What?

Miss Patty: Luke he has been standing there staring at you for five minutes.

Lorelai: No he hasn't!

Sookie: Actually he has hon.

Lorelai: Oh (pause) he looks so lonely I am going to say hi.

Miss Patty: (smiling) Give him a hello that he won't forget!

Lorelai: Miss Patty!

(Lorelai walks over to Luke)

Lorelai: You made it.

Luke: Yeah the diner was pretty much empty so I closed early.

Lorelai: I'm happy you came.

Luke: Yeah!

Lorelai: Yeah!

Luke: You look (pause) nice tonight.

Lorelai: Oh! Thanks so do you.

Luke: So (pause) here (hands Lorelai two gifts) one is for you the other is for Rory.

Lorelai: Thanks Luke... but you didn't have to get us anything.

Luke: Yeah I know. It's nothing big I just thought I should get you guys something.

Lorelai: Well that was really sweet of you (pause) well the food is over there, Miss Patty brought her famous punch, and karaoke starts in twenty minutes.

Luke: Thanks for the overview.

Lorelai: (laugh) No problem.

(Miss Patty walks up)

Miss Patty: Oh my Lorelai I would just like to say that you have collected a good batch of men here tonight!

Lorelai: You behave Miss Patty! Some of these people are paying guest.

Miss Patty: Don't worry dear. (turns to Luke) Luke darling don't you look dashing tonight!

Luke: (BlushesUh? (Slowly) Thanks.

Miss Patty: Now that right there is a fine specimen of a man! (Pause) If you'll excuse me. (Miss Patty walks over to the man)

Luke: (shake head) That poor man!

Lorelai: (laughs) He'll never know what hit him!

(Luke stares out the window watching the ice-skaters)

Lorelai: Do you want to join them?

Luke: What? Oh no! I was just watching all the people you know (pause) having fun.

Lorelai: (laughs) See that word keeps getting easier and easier to say.

Luke: (small laugh) Yeah.

Lorelai: Well if you feel like skating let me know ok.

Luke: I will.

(Lorelai turns to leave)

Luke: Lorelai!

(Turns to face Luke)

Lorelai: Yeah?

Luke: I was wondering if maybe you would…

(Sookie interrupts)

Sookie: Sorry Luke, but I have to steal her for a sec...you can come too if you want.

Lorelai: Sookie you shouldn't be running your pregnant.

Sookie:I'msorry but you have to see this.

(Lorelai and Sookierun into the Loby of the Inn Lorelai stops abruptly)

Lorelai: Oh my god you let Kirk be the first one to sing karaoke he sucks!

(Luke follows behind)

Luke: What sounds like it's dieing?

Sookie: (Giggle) Kirk is singing.

Luke: Wow! He's terrible.

Lorelai: He makes Clay Aiken sound good! I guess your going to have to show him how its done Luke.

Luke: No!

Lorelai: Come on Luke it will be fun!

Luke: No!

Sookie: You're up next Lorelai.

Lorelai: Where is Rory?

(Rory, Dean, and Clara enter)

Rory: I'm right here you didn't go yet did you?

Lorelai: Are you kidding me? I was waiting for you! We are doing this together missy.

Luke: Try not to embarrass yourself.

(Kirk leaves the stage as Rory and Lorelai enter)

(Rory and Lorelai sing)

Luke: Wow, they're pretty good!

Sookie: I know!

(Song is finished Rory and Lorelai walk over to Sookie and Dean. Luke is leaning against the door watching)

Dean: Hey listen Rory I have to take Clara home she just fell asleep but I will be back in thirty minutes okay.

Rory: Do you want some company?

Dean: Only if it's you!

(They kiss)

Rory: Is it okay if I go mom?

Lorelai: Sure hon.

(Rory and Dean leave)

Sookie: You did great Lorelai!

Lorelai: What can I say I'm the best!

Jackson: Sookie could you please come here for a second.

Sookie: Sure (turns to Lorelai) I'll be back.(Giggle)

Lorelai: (laugh) Okay. (

Sookie follows Jackson and Lorelai turns and walks towards Luke)

Lorelai: (smiling) You're next Burger Boy!

Luke: I would rather die!

Lorelai: Come on Luke it's a rush it's like…

(Miss Patty interrupts)

Miss Patty: Lorelai!

Lorelai: Oh no Miss Patty what did you do naughty this time?

Miss Patty: What would make you think I did something naughty!

Lorelai: (laugh) I don't know maybe from the look on your face like Christmas came early.

Miss Patty: Oh no dear, look where you two are standing.

Lorelai: Huh? (Looks around) Miss Patty what are you talking about?

(Miss Patty gestures them to look up)

Miss Patty: Well what are you waiting for!

Luke: Geez.

Lorelai: What the heck its tradition.

Luke: Are you serious Lorelai?

Lorelai: What am I that repulsive that you can't even give me a quick kiss!

Luke: That's not what I meant.

Lorelai: Okay than. (They kiss)

Miss Patty: What was that? You call that a kiss! That's how you would kiss your grandma! You two kiss again, this time do it right, put some feeling... some oomph into it.

(Miss Patty grabs the man next to her and kisses him)

Miss Patty: Like that!

Lorelai: Umm…

Luke: Geez.

Lorelai: (small laugh) So?

Luke: So?

(They kiss more intensely)

Miss Patty: It's about time!

(The room is dead quiet people are staring but they don't notice. Finally they break apart.)

Lorelai: (quietly) Merry Christmas.

Luke: What oh yeah um (pause) Merry Christmas.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it I know that is a crappy place to end it but what can I say I love crap (not really that's me trying to be funny hahaha). But this really is the end of my story I hope every one that read it really did like it. Whether you did or didn't I would love some feed back… So please REVIEW :) thanks!


End file.
